Neo Geo 2: Match of the Century
Neo Geo 2: Match of the Century is a Crossover between SNK franchises, the game is a sequel for Neo Geo Battle Coliseum. Plot Characters Playable Characters Neo Geo Battle Coliseum *Yuki *Ai The King of Fighters *Kyo Kusanagi (in his KoF XIV style) *Iori Yagami (in his KoF XIV style) *K' *Shun'ei *Elisabeth Blanctorche Metal Slug *Marco Rossi *Eri Kasamoto *Fio Germi *Ralf Jones *Leona Heidern Garou: Mark of the Wolves *Terry Bogard (in his Mark of the Wolves style) *Rock Howard *Hotaru Futaba *B.Jennet *Kain R.Heinlein Fatal Fury *Andy Bogard *Mai Shiranui *Kim Kaphwan *Blue Mary *Li Xiangfei *Wolfgang Krauser *Geese Howard (in his Wild Ambition style) Art of Fighting *Mr.Karate II (Ryo Sakazaki in Buriki One persona) *Robert Garcia *Yuri Sakasaki *King *Kasumi Todoh *Eiji Kisaragi *Lee Pai Long *Mr.Big Samurai Shodown *Haohmaru *Genjuro Kibagami *Nakoruru *Charlotte Christine de Colde *Earthquake *Shiki *Asura The Last Blade *Kaede (in his Awakened form) *Moriya Minakata *Yuki *Hibiki Takane *Akari Ichijou *Setsuna *Shinnosuke Kagami Savage Reign *Sho Hayate *Rosa *Kim Sue Il *King Lion (hidden character because King Leo is his palette swap and is a unique NPC boss, hence the different name) World Heroes *Hanzo Hattori *Fuuma Kotaro *Janne D'Arc King of the Monsters *Atomic Guy *Cyber Woo Dragon Gal *Mui Mui Aggressors of Dark Kombat *Kisarah Westfield Athena *Athena Galaxy Fight: Universal Warriors *Roomi Waku Waku 7 *Tesse Magician Lord *Elta Top Hunter: Roddy & Cathy *Cathy SNK/Neo Geo *G-Mantle Bosses *Crimson Saiki: A clone of Saiki created by WAREZ. *Nova: A cybernetic clone of Vita, boss from Metal Slug. *Neo Dio: An alien form, boss from World Heroes. *Felden Crais: An alien being raised in outer space, boss from Galaxy Fight. *King Leo: The boss version of King Lion from Savage Reign and Kizuna Encounter. A CPU-only character, he is a palette swap of King Lion featuring one additional move, and is unique for being the only NPC boss to have a name change. *Goodman: The real final boss of the game. He uses a flaming whip both as a weapon, and to command a fire-like gorilla spirit (called Saru Ou, or Gorilla King) in a manner similar to an animal tamer. Interestingly enough, he was designed after Igniz, the end boss of The King of Fighters 2001. DLC Cameos Stages Returning Stages *Column *SNK Planet *Cool Cool Town *King of Monsters New Stages *Dojo *Neo Geo Mall *Waterfalls *Military Base *Sengoku *Ghost Town *Skies of Fighting *Alpha Mission *Final Arena **King Leo **Nova **Neo Dio **Felden **Crimson Saiki **Goodman Modes Match of the Century Arcade Versus Survival Training Gallery Options Character Art Gallery Original File:Yuki.png|Yuki File:Ai.png|Ai The King of Fighters Kyo Kusanagi.png|Kyo Kusanagi Iori Yagami.png|Iori Yagami K.png|K'Dash Shun'ei.png|Shun'ei File:King of fighters xii elisabeth blanctorche by hes6789-d8zni36.png|Elisabeth Blanctorche Metal Slug Marco Rossi.png|Marco Rossi File:Eri Kasamoto-0.png|Eri Kasamoto File:Fio Germi.png|Fio Germi File:Ralf Jones-0.png|Ralf Jones Leona-2003.png|Leona Heidern Garou: Mark of the Wolves Terry Bogard-0.png|Terry Bogard Rock Howard.png|Rock Howard Hotaru Futaba.png|Hotaru Futaba File:Bonne Jenet.png|Bonne Jennet File:Kain R.Heinlein.png|Kain R.Heinlein Fatal Fury File:Andy Bogard.png|Andy Bogard File:Mai Shiranui-0.png|Mai Shiranui File:Kim Kaphwan.png|Kim Kaphwan File:Mary Ryan.png|Blue Mary File:Li Xiangfei.png|Li Xiangfei File:Wolfgang Krauser.png|Wolfgang Krauser File:Geese Howard-0.png|Geese Howard Art of Fighting File:Mr.Karate.png|Mr.Karate II File:Robert Garcia-0.png|Robert Garcia File:Yuri Sakazaki.png|Yuri Sakazaki File:King.png|King File:Kasumi Todoh.png|Kasumi Todoh File:Eiji Kisaragi.png|Eiji Kisaragi Lee Pai Long.png|Lee Pai Long File:Mr.Big.png|Mr.Big Samurai Shodown File:Haohmaru.png|Haohmaru Genjuro Kibagami.png|Genjuro Kibagami File:Nakoruru-0.png|Nakoruru File:Charlotte Christine de Colde.png|Charlotte Christine de Colde File:Earthquake.png|Earthquake File:Shiki.png|Shiki Asura-0.png|Asura The Last Blade File:Kaede.png|Kaede File:Moriya Minakata.png|Moriya Minakata File:Yuki (The Last Blade).gif|Yuki Hibiki Takane.gif|Hibiki Takane Akari Ichijou.png|Akari Ichijou Setsuna.png|Setsuna File:Shinnosuke Kagami.png|Shinnosuke Kagami Savage Reign File:Sho Hayate.png|Sho Hayate File:Rosa.png|Rosa Kim Sue Il.png|Kim Sue Il Shishioh-ngbc.png|King Lion/Shishioh (Playable version of King Leo/Shin Shishioh) World Heroes File:Hanzo Hattori.png|Hanzo Hattori File:Fuuma Kotaro.png|Fuuma Kotaro File:Jeanne D'Arc.png|Janne D'Arc King of the Monsters File:Atomic Guy.png|Atomic Guy Cyber Woo.png|Cyber Woo Dragon Gal File:Mui Mui.png|Mui Mui Aggressors of Dark Kombat Kisarah Westfield.png|Kisarah Westfield Athena Princess Athena.png|Princess Athena Galaxy Fight File:Roomi.png|Roomi Waku Waku 7 File:Tesse.png|Tesse Magician Lord File:Elta.png|Elta Top Hunter: Roddy & Cathy Cathy.png|Cathy SNK/Neo Geo File:G-Mantle.png|G-Mantle Bosses ShinShishioh ngbc.png|King Leo/Shin Shishioh Unit illust 559.png|Nova Neo Dio.png|Neo Dio File:Felden.png|Felden File:Crimson Saiki.png|Crimson Saiki Goodman.png|Goodman Gallery File:Match of the Century Character Select.jpg|Character Select! File:GODMAN Design.png|GODMAN, the true final boss of the game. Sub-Pages *Neo Geo 2: Match of the Century/Character Demos Category:SNK Category:SNK Playmore Category:Neo Geo Category:Neo Geo Battle Coliseum Category:The King of Fighters Category:Metal Slug Category:Fatal Fury Category:Art of Fighting Category:Samurai Shodown Category:The Last Blade Category:Savage Reign Category:Kizuna Encounter Category:Athena Category:Aggressors of Dark Kombat Category:World Heroes Category:The King of Monsters Category:Top Hunter Category:T Rated Category:Video Games Category:Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:"T" rated Category:"T" Rated Category:"t" rated Category:Waku Waku 7 Category:Magician Lord Category:Garou Category:Crossover Category:Crossover Fighting Category:Crossover video games Category:Fighting Crossover Category:Crossovers Category:Fighting Games Category:Rage of the Dragons Category:Galaxy Fight Category:Nintendo Switch Category:Top Hunter: Roddy & Cathy Category:Garou: Mark of The Wolves Category:King of the Monsters Category:TheProjectXZoneFan1997's games Category:Sequel Category:Video games Category:Sequels Category:Crossover Video games Category:GIWA 2019 Winners